


Banking Can Be Interesting

by DevilishNightingale



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Gil Arroyo Whump, Gil x Malcolm, Hostage Situations, Injury, M/M, Mpreg, wumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilishNightingale/pseuds/DevilishNightingale
Summary: Gil and Malcolm stop at the bank only to get caught up in a hostage situation. Wumptober 2020 # 3 My way or the highway,#9 for the greater good, #30 Now Where did that come from
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Banking Can Be Interesting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Wumptober 2020 story I hope you like it, there are so few Gil wump stories out there so I decided why can't he get lime light.

“Everyone kiss the floor!” a voice yelled as the air was filled with the loud popping of gunfire as the sixty occupants of the bank looked toward the front door where a group of four had entered wearing the cliched ski masks as the security guards were slow on the draw the gunmen put two in each guard. 

Moving in front of his young husband Gil immediately felt his hand unconsciously move to his side where he usually kept his gun only to remember he wasn’t carrying. Shit...this isn’t good, hopefully one of the tellers hit the silent alarm already. Gil thought as he locked eyes with the masked man who had yelled first.

“I said kiss the floor old man...or I’ll make you,” the robber said pointing his gun at Gil. Keeping Malcolm behind him to protect not only the younger man but their unborn child. Not wanting to risk four possibly trigger happy gunmen Gil moved slowly as he helped Malcolm onto the floor, his swollen stomach preventing him from laying on the floor. “You okay kid?” he asked softly as Malcolm nodded and put a hand over his stomach. “Shut up old man and get down on the floor,” the leader of the group snapped as he walked over and pressed the muzzle of his gun against Gil’s temple and pressed it hard against his skull. Looking at Malcolm for a moment he slowly laid down on the floor face first. 

Breathing heavy Malcolm sat frozen as his hand began to tremble as the leader crouched down in front of him and cocked his head to the side a bit. “How far?” he asked, tapping the gun’s muzzle side against the swell of Malcolm’s stomach. Feeling the tremble travel up his arm Malcolm swallowed hard. “Ei-ei-eight and a half months...please don’t hurt my child…” the profiler begged as his whole body began to shake. “I won’t hurt anyone else as long as a certain someone doesn’t try to play hero,” the leader said looking over at Gil who was looking at him with a glare.

“G-G-Gil...please don’t….”Malcolm whispered as he gasped when the man turned back to him and smirked. “Gil huh...so do you have a name?” the bank robber asked, stroking the swell of Malcolm’s stomach with his gun. “Ma-Ma-Malcolm...my name is Malcolm,” the profiler stuttered in fear that the gun was going to go off. Smirking and standing up slowly the leader of the group looked around the large open lobby of the bank as his men were clearing out the drawers. 

Grabbing Malcolm by the upper arm the leader of the robbers forced Malcolm to his feet and started to lead him away from the group. “If the police come they are more likely to give me what I want for someone like you,” he said as he started to force the profiler away from the others. Ignoring the voice in his head screaming at him to stay down Gil pushed himself up quickly and got to his feet. “Don’t… take me instead… I’m with the NYPD. I can get you out safer than he can,” Gil said, hoping to protect his family.

“Well a policeman...huh yeah I can see it...get on your knees officer… and remember I did tell you no heroics remember,” the leader said as he pulled Malcolm closer and pushed the gun into his side.”Maybe I should punish you this way…”he said, his finger resting beside the trigger. “No...please don’t…”Malcolm said softly. Shifting his weight Gil felt his muscles tighten as he held himself back even though he wanted to just tackle the man holding his husband hostage. Spotting the shift the leader moved his gun from Malcolm’s side and pulled the trigger. Dodging the shot as best he could Gil let out a small yell of pain.Grabbing his arm where the bullet had grazed his bicep deeply Gil felt the hot blood soaking into the fabric of his sweater and spilling over his fingers he fell to one knee and glared at his shooter. 

“Gil!” Jerking his arm free Malcolm moved toward the older man only to let out a yelp of pain when he felt the robber grab him by the hair and yank him back hard enough to force him to fall back hard against the marble floor. Snarling under his breath Gil lept into action and tackled the leader to the ground as his gun went off again the sound of the gun going off would have made his ears ring if the blood wasn’t pounding in his ears. 

Drawn to the lobby by the commotion the other three robbers pulled their guns and pointed them at the lieutenant. Dropping to a knee from years of training Gil shot the three men with years of skilled practice taking each one down with a single shot. Getting up slowly Gil made his way over to the robbers and kicked their weapons away from them to secure the scene. Making his way over to Malcolm on the floor he dropped to his knees and helped the younger man sit up. 

“You okay kid?” Gil asked, pulling him close. “ I’m going to feel that later…” he mumbled softly as he rubbed his side. “Gil that was the stupidest thing you’ve ever done...what if you had been killed?” Malcolm asked wrapping his arms around his husband as the SWAT team breached the doors and stormed in guns drawn only to find the four robbers were down. Dropping his gun Gil raised his hands to show he was unarmed when one officer came over. 

“Boss you okay?” a voice from behind the SWAT officer called. “JT? Yeah we’re okay… well for the most part…” Gil said with a sigh as the detective came over and helped him get Malcolm to his feet as the hostages slowly began to be led from the lobby in groups of two and three.

“Dani and I got worried when we didn’t hear from you two for over an hour, we came down and found the place surrounded. Dani’s out front waiting…”JT said as he led the two outside to the waiting paramedics to take care of Gil’s arm. Letting out a small laugh Malcolm looked over his shoulder at the bank. “Who knew going to the bank could be so interesting,” he remarked, getting a duel groan from the other two men.


End file.
